-No te rindas -dijo abofeteándome
by Viviane Vymh
Summary: Me puse la pistola en la frente dispuesta a darme un tiro y acabar con mi... existencia, porque eso que yo llevaba ya no se le podía llamar vida... Pero... Siempre recordare al hombre que me salvo de mi misma, y por el que sigo luchando hasta ahora... -Historia de experiencia personal, respeto por favor.


**-No te rindas -dijo bofeteándome.**

Aún recuerdo ese día, el día en que intente volverme la tapa de los sesos con un arma... de poco alcance, de mala calidad, pero un tiro suyo sería suficiente para alcanzar el que se había vuelto mi único deseo: desaparecer. Yo no quería estar en el mundo, ¿para qué seguir? sentía que nadie en el mundo me apoyaba, estaba más sola que el binario. ¿Porque recurrir a semejante decisión? ¿No estaba acaso consiente de la mucho peor vida que muchos tenían? Yo había tenido una vida perfecta: había crecido en una familia amorosa, siendo la niña de los ojos de mis padres, con un hermano al que adoraba y que me quería a su manera, rodeada de amigos y pretendientes, envidiada y admirada, y aunque nunca me considere guapa, tenía a mucha gente que me lo decía a diario, pasaba con honores sin estudiar, mi coeficiente era mucho más alto que el del resto, crecí con la idea de que era única en el mundo, no de ser rara sino de ser única...

Entonces, ¿qué fallo?

Bueno, eso mismo que hacia única me hizo aislarme de todos. Poco a poco, mis ideas se volvieron cada vez más difíciles de entender por los demás, poco a poco, todos me dejaron sola, o al menos así lo sentí yo. Empecé a tener problemas de conducta, le rompí la nariz a un compañero y le masacre los brazos a una compañera...

Aun tenía amigas, pero ellas no era capaces de apoyarme, no porque no quisieran, sino porque no era lo bastante fuertes, ¿cómo reacciona un grupo cuando ve a su líder, a su figura de fuerza y protección, desmoronarse sin más? Ellas no podía ayudarme, ni mi familia tampoco, ni nadie, así que un día fui a pedirle un favor a un amigo:

-Préstame un tiro, Piko, al rato te paso la pistola de vuelta.

Él acepto poniéndome la condición de no hacer estupideces. Recuerdo que le sonreí, pero nunca le prometí que no lo haría.

Así, salí diciéndole a mi familia que iba a la papelería, pero en vez de eso fui a la parte trasera de mi colonia, en una calle, donde nadie me viera, me puse la pistola en la frente dispuesta a darme un tiro y acabar con mi... existencia, porque eso que yo llevaba ya no se le podía llamar vida. Las manos me temblaban tanto que acabaría disparándome en un ojo en vez de en la frente.

Pero entonces escuche un jadeo. Me volví y vi a mi mejor amigo, Kaito, de quien durante ese depresivo tiempo me había apartado tanto...

Redoble mi llanto y le dije que se fuera, pero no me hizo caso. Entonces hice la que creo ha sido mi peor estupidez: le apunté.

No pensaba disparar, solo quería que se fuera y solo tenía un tiro, que quería para mí.

-V-vete... Kaito, vete... déjame sola...

Él se acercó sabiendo a la perfección que yo no dispararía. Me asuste y me puse el arma en la sien y dispare... Pero por alguna razón el arma no respondió... mire en shock el arma... cuando reaccione ya estaba llorando en brazos de Kaito.

-Estás loca... me avergüenzas... morra débil...

Quizás pienses que un verdadero amigo no te dice eso, pero él me salvo la vida esa tarde, porque esas eran las palabras que yo necesitaba oír, él sabía que mi punto débil era el orgullo, y se sirvió de eso para salvarme la vida.

-Mira esas nubes, siente el calor, la humedad, los insectos... tu odias el calor, si yo me pegara un tiro lo haría en un día bonito para morir, al menos.

Él nunca le dijo a nadie lo que yo había intentado ese día, se volvió nuestro secreto, y años después, cuando volví a mi ciudad natal y nos separamos, me dijo algo que jamás olvidare.

-No te rindas, Gumi, pase lo que pase tienes que ser fuerte, aunque el mundo te dé la espalda no te dejes vencer. No dejes que tu propia vida te absorba, absórbela tu a ella, vive, vive, vive, haz que un zombie te muerda y vuelve a vivir, aunque creas que ya no puedes más, sigue adelante, no le des a nadie el gusto de verte caer, si no lo haces por mí o por ti, hazlo por tu orgullo.

Y lo hice, entonces era muy niña para diferenciar amor de amistad, así que no se realmente que fue lo que sentía por él, pero eso carece de importancia, yo siempre recordare al hombre que me salvo de mi misma, y por el que sigo luchando hasta ahora.

Ahora cada vez que caigo, alguien siempre esta ahí para levantarme, y cuando estoy en el suelo, casi lo siento darme patadas hasta que me levanto.

GRACIAS.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola, bueno… esta es una historia real… es algo que me paso a mí hace algunos años, Gumi soy yo, Piko es un amigo que andaba en tratos chuecos desde niños, y Kaito es esa persona que yo jamás olvidare.**

 **Gracias por leer esta patética historia.**


End file.
